next generation Saiyuki
by mio-aki
Summary: had nothing to do. I'm still bored. New generation, New faces. Tell me if ya like it...
1. Default Chapter

OKAY!!! first time I've ever posted a Saiyuki fic, so you guys out there are free to tell me if it   
  
sucks. well I already know that it sucks anyway...send me ideas and read and review  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning and in a small bedroom were ps1 games where on the floor and a bunch of clothes  
  
was scattered. The chestnut haired girl woke up slowly...  
  
"uh..." she said as she looked at the table next to her bed.  
  
the digital alarm clock showed 7:15  
  
"WHATTTT?!!!!! Crap!! I'm gonna be late for school!!!"  
  
she hurriedly got out of bed and scrambled to get dressed, (do you guys want me to describe it?...yes?  
  
shame on you!) she ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, a woman was drinking coffee at the  
  
table..  
  
"late again dear?" the woman asked  
  
"yeah mom! bye!" she said as she put on her helmet and nibble on the toast and ran out to the door  
  
she put on her roller blades and went out the door. the wind went through her nice chestnut colored  
  
hair.  
  
(her voice in the back round, this time she's gonna tell the story not me...)  
  
  
  
I'm Mizuki Yuki, 14 years old, and this is my life, and those are my best friends.  
  
"oi, yuki! you're late again! you stuffed yourself again didn't you?" a crimson haired and eyed girl said  
  
that's Kaori, she's into boys, and you would always find her flirting with the boys in school. She looks beatiful   
  
even though I never said it before.We'd always get into these arguments like real adults. She would always  
  
tease me about never having a boyfriend, but it doesn't really matter to me. But sometimes I   
  
think the reason she's always flirting with boys is because she's just trying to find a meaning, to love I mean.  
  
"shut up! at least I don't spend my whole life looking for boys!!"  
  
"what did you say, you little brat!" Kaori replied with anger   
  
A voice suddenly interrupted them.  
  
"yare,yare"  
  
I turned around and saw Aya's emerald eyes  
  
"Aya, you're LATE!" Kaori said "I thought I was going to be all alone with yuki all day!"  
  
That's Aya. She's smart and pretty, she's also the class president, everyone likes her too. I envy her but  
  
sometimes she doesn't put on a real smile, it's hard to explain it but it's like she only puts her face   
  
like that and doesn't mean anything....  
  
"gomen, let's go inside now or we'll be late" Aya said putting on her best smile  
  
everyone was in a riot, then our teacher came in with an evil look. somehow I got the strangest feeling that   
  
something important was going to happen.  
  
"everyone settle down, I've got a very important announcement. we're having a new student here"  
  
everyone in the class started to whisper except me, Aya and Kaori.  
  
"everyone meet Takeshi Naoki"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
who is Takeshi Naoki? well for you Saiyuki fans like me whose totally crazy for'em I think you have a clue   
  
who is who. if you don't know then here's a guide  
  
Aya - Cho Hakkai  
  
Yuki -Son Goku  
  
Kaori - Sha Gojyo  
  
Naoki - Genjo Sanzo  
  
okay see ya guys later, and tell me if you like this fic cause I'm having writer's block and I don't feel  
  
like I want to continue it... bye! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! 


	2. chappie 2

myst. yeah I did draw them but it kinda sucks, nah! it definitely sucks! and I'm not a Saiyuki starter. I've written  
  
a lot of Saiyuki fics but I never post them. okay, where did we left off? oh yeah! here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with nice blond hair and amethyst eyes came in. The class was silent. I looked over to Aya's seat, Aya caught   
  
me staring at her. she smiled at me so I smiled back to her. then I turn my attention to the new girl, she didn't  
  
smile or anything. I just watched her stern face but she looked so beautiful. even more beautiful then Kaori and  
  
Aya. Suddenly a paper was thrown to my desk I quickly picked it up, and read it.  
  
"a happy girl isn't she? I bet she's SOOO EXCITED TO BE HERE... Kaori" I read   
  
I giggled a bit at the remark and looked at Kaori, then Kaori smiled winked back at me.  
  
"Takeshi-san you can sit behind Mizuki-san" the teacher said   
  
I watched at her. I had this strange feeling about her that I couldn't explain. It was like I can feel her aura or  
  
her chi, whatever that is called. But it felt so sad and lonely but still strong at the same time which was weird.  
  
then suddenly she glared at me, so I smiled but she didn't smile back at me, so I left her alone.  
  
The boredom went on as my mind was puzzled about that new girl. The teacher often called me coz he knew I   
  
wasn't paying attention, Every time he called me I got hit in the head with the teacher's dumb Harrissen.  
  
It was lunch and as usual me, Aya and Kaori were sitting under our usual tree.  
  
"could you stop stuffing yourself for once!!" Kaori shouted at me while holding her lunch box  
  
"would you just shut up! I'm trying to think here!" I replied then continued my eating  
  
"who could think while eating at that speed?!" she said then she hit my head  
  
"come on guys, can't you get along?" Aya interrupted  
  
"like hell NO!" to my surprise me and Kaori replied in chorus which was freaky  
  
Kaori stopped too. Just like me, maybe in amazement.  
  
"ahaha..." she laughed, so did Aya but I didn't really get it.  
  
Aya suddenly turned her head so I turned my attention to the thing that caught hers. It was the girl, the new one.  
  
She sitting was alone under the cherry blossoms tree. The blossoms were falling down, it made her look so  
  
much beautiful yet I can still feel an aura like presence, it was so painful in an alone kind of way. Aya suddenly   
  
placed her lunch on the grass and stood up. Then she began walking towards Naoki.  
  
"oi, Aya" Kaori said  
  
"matte..." Aya replied without looking back  
  
Me and Kaori watched as Aya was talking with the girl. Aya reached out her hand while putting on her sweet smile  
  
then Naoki suddenly slapped Aya's hand in return.  
  
"What in the~" Kaori said  
  
"really! that new girl has no manners!" she continued  
  
It took like 5 minutes for Aya to come back to our place.  
  
"oi Aya, are you okay?" Kaori asked  
  
"Hai..." she said as she looked back at Naoki  
  
I began to stuff myself again when I felt that the tension was gone.  
  
"so what did she say?" I asked in between my eating  
  
"she said she doesn't need our pity" Aya replied  
  
"what?!! I should kick that girl's ass!" Kaori shouted  
  
"Kaori-chan..." Aya said with a worried tone  
  
"don't you 'Kaori-chan' me! really! you don't know when to protect yourself!" Kaori replied   
  
Kaori sat down and began to eat, so did Kaori. then I realized that I already ate all of my food, so, I tried to steal   
  
one of Kaori's deep fried shrimps.  
  
"hey! give that back Saru!" Kaori shouted at me  
  
" what did you call me!?" I asked   
  
"Saru! S-A-R-U! maybe your little Saru brain can't understand it!" she said  
  
"guys..." Aya interrupted  
  
  
  
we kept on arguing and Aya kept on interrupting us. Until a fog like smoke came...  
  
"what in the hell's name?!" Kaori said  
  
suddenly I heard some kind of noise not too faraway from us, three of us stood up., and was careful not to  
  
let our guard down. Then something was behind Aya and was about to attack her,  
  
"Aya!" I shouted  
  
Aya evaded the attack but to our surprise the thing that attacked us was our classmate,  
  
"nande?!" Aya said as she evaded the continuous attacks   
  
me and Kaori froze, we just stood there, watching and wondering if all of this was real.  
  
soon, Aya backed into the wall.  
  
"Aya!" Kaori shouted in worry  
  
suddenly a sound of a gun went off and a laser like bullet hit our classmate. Our classmate suddenly disappeared.  
  
Then I saw Naoki out of the fog, she was holding a gun with the sign of yin and yang on the side of it.  
  
and that's when it kinda all began. 


End file.
